You Can Run
by Pirate OwO
Summary: What if MC was originally apart of the Mint Eye? What if they wanted her back?


You can run – Adam Jones

MC waited at the provided location to pick up the kid the Savior mentioned to kidnap. She didn't quite understand why the Savior had her kidnap him from her own place, but she shrugged her shoulders. She didn't want to start doubting the slightly older woman. Though, if she was being completely honest. She'd already had.

The streets were dark and damp from the rain earlier that evening. MC could still hear the faint sound of water droplets falling gently on her car's roof. She breathed and reminded herself of her task. Go in, get the boy, and then deliver him to headquarters.

Suddenly her phone rang. She jolted a bit at the sudden noise that broke the ominous silence.

"Have you arrived?" A woman asked with a gentle voice. The Saviour.

"Yes."

"Good." There was a brief pause. "You know what your task is. I expect you back promptly."

The call had ended.

MC took another breath. She pulled up the hood on the light, mint green sweater dress she wore and grabbed her umbrella. She opened her car door and popped open the umbrella before stepping out.

Heels clicked on the sidewalk as she walked up to the apartment. Closing her umbrella, but keeping her hood up, she strolled in. She rode the elevator to the floor specified. MC walked down the hall, spotting where the cameras were without being obvious. She appeared to be just your average young adult.

She checked the door numbers until she came across the one that was her Saviour's. She pulled out the key she was given. MC smiled. An easy job.

She opened the door to find the boy standing by the window. He turned when she stepped inside. His yellow eyes held an innocence in them. So unsure and slightly afraid. She felt her heart pull. She ignored it though. She had a job to do.

"She sent me to come get you. You're coming with me." She walked up to him and took hold of his hand.

MC was shocked at how it trembled in hers. This boy was only a few years younger than herself. As they walked to the door she tightened her grip on his hand in reassurance.

"Don't be afraid. She will make you well. I promise."

MC gave him a small smile. They exited the building and she drove them back to the Mint Eye headquarters.

 **5 years later …**

MC was finishing up in the shower. She wiped the mirror off from the moisture build up. She was trying to see if it faded more. Sighing with disappointment she finished up and got dressed. It seemed like there was nothing she can do to get rid of this mark. This tattoo. She could never escape her past. It haunted her. It echoed in the very apartment she was in. Traces of the past lingered, blaming her for what happened. It must've been some sick joke to whoever put her here.

MC had just finished a conversation with Seven. He amused her. She found herself getting attached to him. He told her about a danger in the apartment. A bomb. She wasn't surprised really. Rika was always a paranoid person.

Glass shattered, scaring the life out of MC. Eerie silence followed. She trembled. Something about this had her scared, it was such a bad feeling.

She heard a man speak.

"Hello." the man said nonchalantly, his lips curved into a wicked smile, "Do you remember me?"

MC froze, her face ashen, her heart stopped.

"N – no." She stuttered.

The man laughed manically. "Yes, yes!"

MC stepped back, trying to get away. He advanced and grasped her wrist tight in a death grip and yanked her toward himself.

She stared directly into those mint green eyes that use to be yellow. Eyes full of rage, hate, and viciousness that use to hold innocence.

She felt like crying. She started to.

"Don't you dare look away MC! Look what you started in me. Aren't you proud?! You were right, they made me better." He laughed.

"S – Saeran, I – I am so sorry. I didn't know she would do this to you."

MC laid a hand on his face, looking for that boy she met years ago. Hoping to find a part of him still inside this being.

He yanked her hand from his face. Ge smiled. A smile that was the confirmation as to what was going to happen now. Saeran spoke low and harsh.

"You though that you could run from your past? From what you did? From me? You are wrong. You will never out run it, me. I will always find you, always remind you of what you did." Saeran gripped her tighter and she yelped in pain. "But I have to thank you. I'm better than ever. The Savior was there for me, took care of me. You just left. You made her angry. And now she wants you to pay." Saeran pulled her arm and forced her along with him, she tried to fight. She pulled back, stood her ground, clawed at his hand. "Now you are coming with me."

"No! Let me go! Don't take me back there, I'm begging you!" MC screamed and pleaded.

Saeran just laughed. "But our Savior misses you MC. She wants to see you again."

"No!"

"Yes!" His hysterical laughter drowned out her cries.

"The Mint Eye wants you back."


End file.
